


Nostalgia from the Past

by AmethystoftheEarth



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystoftheEarth/pseuds/AmethystoftheEarth
Summary: Eizen receives Chocolates...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in my Tumblr for Valentines Day!

“You’ve got to be kidding me…”

Eizen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance as he found his desk covered in chocolates from students and teachers alike. There was no way he’s eating all of these up so he thought he’d just send most of them to Edna… or share some with Aifread and his crew.

He was sorting out the sweets (“Edna will like this one… Oh, these chocolates with alcohol’s definitely for Van.”) when a small package wrapped in traditional Japon designed paper caught his eye.

Purple and Yellow.

He unfolds the wrapping and found 3 Chocolate coins designed like his Dellis Kharan Coin… except both sides were all Martel’s face and none of Dhaos.

The Teacher smiled. He knew where the gift came from. 

*** 

Eizen found the dark haired student at the school’s roof deck after class that day. 

“I asked Kurogane to make me a mold for the chocolate… did you like it?” Rokurou asked. He was aware that the teacher was there for him for his gift. 

The older man was clutching the package on his hand, “I have… yet to taste it…” 

“Oh! Better not try flipping it, I don’t want those chocolates to go to waste!” Rokurou said with a laugh, hinting about past memories and this got the teacher smiling. 

Eizen then slowly removes the golden foil off of the chocolate and took a bite, and… 

“…!” 

Rokurou noticed his teacher’s darkening expression, “Eizen?” He suddenly sounded concerned. 

“It’s… salty…” the blond whispered. 

None of them were surprised at how this Valentines Day gift turned out, but the two did had a good laugh at how ridiculous things ended.


End file.
